I Am Your Queen
by CrazyIsNormal3
Summary: Yuuki is a shy girl, yes. But what about when her inner beast comes out? This beast is only shown to one person; Kaname, her lover. Will he try to gain dominance or will she be the dominant one? Read to find out! XD This is only a Yume ship! (Yuuki x Kaname) ship! Also this is rated M for sexual scenes! Enjoy! :3


Fanfiction

This is a Kaname Kuran x Yuuki Cross fanfiction! Rated M for sexual scenes. Also, if you don't like depressing scenes, don't read! But anyways enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

YUUKI

I opened the huge front doors and left the lonely mansion. I walked out but I could still hear screaming from behind me.

"Yuuki! Get back here, you still haven't finished your study!" Aido reminded me, again.

I sighed deeply. "I'm going out, I will be back soon." I yelled out to him and walked outside in the pure white snow. I looked out and saw a shadow black wolf with bloody red peircing eyes.

"Oh! Doggy!" I squealed and ran up to the dog and gave it a big while stroking its head. It suddenly started to set lighter and seemed to fall apart, and fast. I looked down and the wolf wasn't there. I frowned and looked up and saw hundreds of bats flying every where.

"I forgot about that..." I said disappointed and waved my arms in the air hoping to shoo the bats away, but no use. I frowned even more and clenched my fists in anger, close to cutting my skin with my nails. I brought my fist up and punched a bat, frustrated. I suddenly realized what I had done. I cupped my hands over my mouth.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry Kaname!" I appologised and bowed in respect continuoulsly, hoping that I didn't hurt him. Although right now my knuckles are aching!

KANAME

I saw so many people down these streets, very noisy and very dangerous. I will make sure that Yuuki will be able to go outside and not be in danger.

I quickly felt that my wolf that was made from my body was getting attacked. I stopped instantly and concentrated on focusing my energy to look through the wolfs eyes. I can't have Yuki hurt. I saw through the wolfs, and there was Yuki, but hugging? I was shocked, but then again it was kinda obvious that she would find a dog and fall in love with its cuteness. I suddenly felt and saw the wolf split into pieces. Bats. I made sure that the wolf would turn into a weaker but very annoying opponent. Milloins of bats were every where. I grinned and chuckled.

"I forgot about that..." I heard her say disapponted.

I saw her shocked and wave her arms around hoping to scare the bats away, but no use of course. She looked like she frowned in defeat but saw her fists clench hard. I grinned even more. 'Looks like she has lost', I thought happily and chuckled quietly. But no, she lifted her clenched fist up and pulled her arm back, ready to punch. She swung her arm towards a bat that was in front of her face and forcefully punched the bat and hard. My eyes widened from the power, I could feel the force of her punch but it didn't hurt at all. I smirked, 'my Yuuki is definetely not innocent' I thought.

I chuckled again and walked on down the busy street.

YUUKI

I was thinking about making a snow man for a apology for Kaname. My knickles still hurt though...

I pushed the snow into a small ball in my gloved hands and placed it on the ground and started rolling the ball, slow at first but then I got faster when it got bigger. I did that for the second and third but each one got smaller. I started to walk away when I forgot to put decorations on! How could I do that? I quickly ran and looked down at the fluffy white snow to find some decent sticks. "Ah, there is one!" I said happily and grabbed it. It was nice and thick, but all I needed to do was find another and some black rocks or pebbles for the mouth and eyes and a carrot for the nose which I should find in the kitchen.

I started my search for rocks, it has already been about five minutes since I found the sticksand no luck for the rocks. I sighed and looked forwards. "Yes!" I screamed in joy, I had found a whole bunch of dark rocks on the ground next to a very old oak tree. I ran towards the rocks and picked the best looking and size ones. Six small black ones and two big ones. I smiled and ran back to the snow man and put the two big ones on the sides on the snow mans head and the six smal ones in a smile shape on the bottom of his head. I quickly ran into the kitchen and forgot about Aido and took a fresh carrot. I sprinted towards the snow man and shoved the carrot into its head. I took a couple of steps back and looked at the masterpiece I had created. I giggled and jumped in excitement,

"Kaname is going to love it!" I clasped my hands, "I think...?" I stopped jumping and became worried. I grew butterflies in my tummy, I was nervous. "Oooh, what if he doesn't like it? What if he gets angry at me for going outside?"

I had too many 'what if' questions to count and paced back and forth in the icy white snow. I was getting really stressed, and I knew I needed to calm down otherwise I would lose control but I couldn't calm down. Too many questions was zooming through my head. I tried any way by taking in deep breaths. In and out, in and out. Nothing. I was just getting too stressed to quickly. I bobbed down and gripped my head and kept my eyes shut. I tried to calm down by steadying my breathing and trying to find silence and peace. I was still trying to calm down when I felt sharp fangs on my lips and heard a _crack_ and a _doof_. I quickly looked up to see if there was any danger, but nothing except a snow man that was neatly sliced in half. My voice hitched with my eyes widened, "K-Kaname's... Gift... Is..." I felt my eyes leak, and I wiped it away but they kept coming like a waterfall. I brought my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and sobbed in my arms. My cries were muffled by my arms so I don't think that Aido would here me cry.

"Kaname... I-I'm so sorry..." I whispered hoping it would reach him some how. I continued sobbing when I heard some footsteps in the snow. I jerked my head up to see who it was, but all I could see was a slender woman with teal hair and a flowing purple dress with a baige summer hat. She seemed to be wearing a black leather jacket with black knee-high boots.

"Hello darling, I seem to be lost. Can you please help me?" She asked with a grin on her face, her eyes turning into bloody eyes filled with hunger.

I quickly got up, wiped my face and took slow steps backwards not keeping an eye off her. She followed my steps but got faster with each one and lunged towards me. I screamed and dived to the left.

"Oooh, a Pureblood, I see. Even better!" She gave the creepy Cheshire grin and lunged towards me again but froze just a couple of centimetres in front of my face. Blood started leaking out of th side of her mouth and spat it out onto my chest. I looked down at the crimson red blood and stepped back in disgust but didn't even try to wipe it off. I saw the Level E fall to the ground with a _thump_ , the pure white snow turning to red. A few seconds later she turned into dust that flew away with the chilled breaze. I looked up in shock and saw a slender and handsome man with very dark chocolate brown hair and pale skin look back at me smilling kindly.

"Are you alright Yuuki?" He asked me calmly, and jeez that voice was like heaven.

I looked straight back at him dumb-founded.

He chuckled and waited for me to process everything.

I looked at him and my eyes widened as well as my smile. I ran up to him and flung my arms aroun his neck. "Kaname! You're back!" I cheered.

He chuckled again and wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on top of my head. "I missed you Yuuki." He whispered and tightened his arms around me.

I suddenly got a rush of stress and anxiety. I felt my eyes prickling. I felt tears threatning to crawl out of my eyes but I quickly blincked them away so Kaname wouldn't know. I let go of him and took a few steps backwards and he looked a me confused and worried.

I hugged myself and made an excuse. "I-I need to go get a... Jacket. I will be less than a moment!" I tried to keep my voice steady but the tears were crawling faster. I started running inside.

"Yuuki?" Kaname said with a worried look but I ignored him and kept running inside.

I pushed opened the doors and swiftly ran up the staircase. I ran down the hall way and smashed open the door leading to my room, ran behind the door, kicked it shut and locked it. I felt my tears running down my cheeks with pain and sadness. I wiped my tears away but they kept coming again. I gave up and looked around the room. A bed made out of oak with baby blue covers, green curtains covering the windows and next to my bed was a tiny table with Kaname's present; The bloody rose inside glass and metal edges on the top and bottom decorated with swirls. It was absolutely beautiful. I walked towards it and picked it up with my gloved hands and put it on my cheek. It was cold but gave a very warm aura.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

"Yuuki?" A sexy deep voice said worried. That voice was owned by my lover, Kaname.

I made no noise. 'I need to find a place to hide in, I can't let Kaname see me cry.' I thought, so I creeped slowly into the bathroom without making any noise. I looked inside and all there was is a toilet, shower, sink and a basket. I looked at the basket and nodded. I quickly opened the lid and snaked my petite body into. Since I was so small, I could just fit. I curled up into a ball and steadied my breathing so Kaname wouldn't hear me. I used to always do this when I was little, I would hide in a basket when I was sad and didn't want to hurt anyone. Every time I cried, my mother and father always looked sympathetic, but when Kaname saw me he always looked hurt. He always hides his feeling and I was always the one who hurt him. I could never save him, help him, **protect** him. All I did was hurt him! Why does he care for me when I'm the one who hurts him the most? Why do I have to always put him in danger? I was getting angry at myself, I couldn't help him. I am like a little bug compared to a bird; Small and useless. I gasped and started to cry even more because I told myself I was useless and worthless. I layed my head on arms, muffling my cries and shaking from the emotional pain.

I heard the door open and someone walked in. "Yuuki, where are you?" Kaname asked quietly and I gasped loudly. I covered my mouth hoping he didn't hear me although he probably could see the basket shake. He walked into the bathroom slowly and stopped.

"Oh, Yuuki..." He said in pain and opened the basket lid.

He stroked my head and I tensed. He sighed and his eyes turned into a crimson red and ripped the basket in half so he could get me out. I looked up at him with a tear stained face and puffy red eyes. He bobbed down and picked me up from the ground and walked towards the bed. He gently placed me on the bed, put the covers over my shaking body, walked to the other side and layed down next to me. He put the covers over his body and put his body against mine and wrapped his arms around me. He fit perfectly next to me, like two spoons together. I started to calm down with his touch.

"Good girl." He said sweetly and stroked my head.

I sniffed and said, "I'm sorry..."

"For what Darling?" he asked, confused

I tensed and he stroked my torso. "F-for not being strong enough..." I said whispered, my voice betraying me.

He stopped. "Why would you say that, dariling?"

I clenched my fists and spat everything out. "I can't control my emotions, I am weak, I try to help you but I am always the one that needs help. I cry and I hurt you, I am a complete disappointment and I always hurt you no matter what! The look in you eyes when I am sad, you look like I have broken you, hurt you. I have put you through so much pain and you just put all your feelings aside and care for me! **I** am the one who has hurt you! **I** am the one who you look after and care for and all **I** have done is put you through pain!" I screamed with tears again.

He chuckled. "Oh darling Yuuki, I guess I really can't hide my feelings from you." He smiled. "My love, you aren't the one who hurts me, I just can't stand it when you cry because I am the one who is meant to protect you. I promised our mother that I would do exactly that." I looked at him with innocent eyes and he smiled at me. He put his hand to my cheek and caressed it and I closed my eyes to his soothing touch. He stopped and I opened my eyes to find out why.

"Yuuki, why did you hide from me?" He asked in a sad but serios tone.

I hesitated. "I didn't want to see you hurt again." I slid my hand down to his chest and stopped when my hand reached where his heart would be and I looked up at him.

He smiled at me kindly and embraced me into a hug. "I love you Yuuki."

I shifted closer so that every part of my body touched his. "I love you too Kaname" I said lovingly.

After a few minutes I moved away slightly to look into his eyes. "Kaname, do you love me?" I said hoping that it would be a 'yes'.

He looked into my eyes for a moment and his eyes trailed down to reach my lips. He leaned in and gave me a chaste kiss. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms were around my waist. Since the kiss felt like forever, I pulled away, pulled back my hair and tilted my head to the right to leave my soft pale skin exposed.

"Kaname, please. Connect by blood." I begged him and he followed my request.

He pulled me closer to him and kissed my neck and licked it. I moaned and he smirked. I felt his fangs lightly touch my skin. I impatiently groaned and pushed his head down sligtly with my hand. He licked my neck again and pierced my skin. I gasped at the sensation and felt like I was somewhere that wasn't Earth. I moaned in pleasure.

He stopped drinking my blood and kissed my neck to heal the wound. He lifted his head up and looked at me in the eyes. I looked back at him, his hunger seemed to be gone for now.

"How did I taste?" I asked with curiosity.

He smirked. "Like hope and honey." He said happily. "Now it's your turn, love." He pushed back some hair from his neck and left fresh pale skin.

I nodded and leaned forward. My eyes turned into a lovely bloody red and felt my fangs touch my bottom lip and I licked his neck. He groaned. I smirked and nibbled lightly on his skin and I got another groan from him. I licked it again and looked up at him and he nodded an approval. I opened my mouth baring my teeth and peiced his skin, it sounded like a _pop_ kind of. He gasped when I did that and I drank his blood quickly, my hunger taking over me without permission. Kaname's blood was soothing my thoat so I drank slower, cherishing each mouthful. After aboat five minutes, I stopped drinking from him and pulled my fangs out slowly and licked the wound slowly and sexually to heal it.. I heard a deep moan from my lover and I smirked.

"You like that, don't you?" I said seductively and looked at his neck, seeing a blood trail. I followed it, going down his neck and under his black shirt. I smirked again and looked at him.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked me curiously.

I grinned. "Something you won't dislike." I replied sexualy and put my hand on his cheek. I brought my hand down his face and kept going down until I reached his top button. I undid the first one, then the second, then the third, exposing half of his toned chest. I slid my hand down it slowly and he moaned in pleasure, that only turned me on. I followed the blood trail that went down his muscular chest until it ended, sadly. I smirked and brought my face closer to his chest and poked my tongue out on the blood trail that was just above his abs. I slowly moved my head upwards and my tongue followed, snaking up his chest and licking the blood. I heard him moan again, but I still kept licking the addicting, sweet red liquid slowly. I finally reached his neck and the trail ended so I brought my tongue back into my mouth and swallowed the delicous red substance. I looked up at him and grinned.

"I told you you'd like it." I said mockingly and he smiled at me and pressed his lips against mine. Finally we parted, but only so he could ask a question.

He brought his face next to my ear and breathed on it. It sent shivers down my spine. "How did _I_ taste?" He whispered.

I thought for a moment and said: "Spicy and addicting." I replied seductively and smiled. He smiled back and kissed me again but with a lot of passion. A few minutes later we parted to get some air.

"It is most pleasurable to hear that from you, my love." He said and layed down on the bed. I layed down with him with my head under his chin and on his chest. He snaked his arms around my waist and I curled into a ball next to him, closing my eyes.

"I love you, Kaname."

He smiled and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I love you too, my precious Yuuki."

He was mine and only mine, but I was going to prove that to him tomorrow. Well, if he doesn't got to me first. I smiled and fell into a warm, safe darkness.


End file.
